It's Lonely on the Top
by gods sent angel
Summary: Everyone assumes that Cosmo is rather stupid and Wanda's the bright one, but what if Cosmo was actually a genius? R
1. his IQ is high

A/N I do not own Fairly Odd Parents, damn it. Wish I did. But I don't. The concept for this story sounds dumb, but it's not. Everyone assumes that Cosmo is rather stupid and Wanda's the bright one, but what if Cosmo was actually a genius? I mean, my brother's smarter than heck, but he acts like Cosmo a lot because things bore him. School, life, everything. That's the concept I'm working on. Hope you like. R&R.  
  
Timmy's alarm clock went off at 7 o'clock, just like it always did. He and Wanda would get up like they always did. Timmy would wish for something stupid, like he always did. Life was so boring. Cosmo cleared these thoughts from his head and listened to the I Dream of Jeanie theme song instead, giving him that ever blank look. Making people think he was stupid was one of his only pleasures in life, other than Wanda. He and Wanda had lots of fun when they weren't god parenting. Not that they didn't adore their god kids, they just never really wished for anything exciting. It was all so typical. The really exciting ones wouldn't come until after they didn't have fairy god parents any more, when they were more mature and logical. Then they asked for challenging things, like world peace. No kid under the age of thirty would think of that one.  
  
"Gah!" Cosmo exclaimed, "Wanda, it's not working!" Timmy was taking a shower before school, and Cosmo and Wanda were waiting for him in his room. Wanda turned to him and gave him a pitying look.  
  
"Cosmo," she said, as if she had done this every morning for the last 10,000 years, "wait 'till Timmy goes to school. Then we'll..."  
  
"Then we'll what?" Timmy asked, as he entered the room, towel wrapped around his dripping body. Wanda poofed him dry and clothed before answering.  
  
"Then we'll go get some ice cream," Wanda bluffed. Cosmo looked around excitedly.  
  
"Ice cream? Where!? Ooo! I want some!" he exclaimed happily. Timmy bought it without a second thought.  
  
"I wish I could have some ice cream!" Timmy said. Cosmo zoomed up beside Wanda who was now in front of Timmy by a few feet.   
  
"We'll bring you back some after school," Wanda smiled, "okay, Sport?" Timmy nodded brightly.  
  
"Okay!" he beamed. He grabbed his things and headed out the door. "See you after school!" he yelled back.  
  
Wanda turned to Cosmo who was dancing to something only he heard on the other end of the room. Wanda flew over to him and poked him with her wand. He stopped and turned to her, blank expression in place. Wanda looked into those eyes, the eyes every one assumed were empty and void. She saw the war going on there. She saw his tumultuous battle to contain himself.   
  
One of the stipulations for him to god parent was that he not loose his abilities on children. A stipulation not ordered by the Fairy Council, but by Wanda. Everyone in Fairy World thought he was a nimrod. His grades had always been low, it was true, but Wanda knew that was because he had been bored with school. He knew most of the material better than the teachers did, but he had no enthusiasm. Wanda envied him at times, but she understood that it wasn't exactly a blessing to be so smart. The last time he had let his intelligence show had ended in disaster. The kid...Wanda thought hard. Oh what was his name? Wanda gave up; she couldn't remember, she only remembered that it had landed Atlantis in the bottom of the ocean.   
  
Wanda shook herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to the task at hand. Cosmo was looking at her expectantly, his blank expression having been replaced by one of extreme intelligence. It still gave her the heebie-jeebies when he did that.  
  
"What is it, Love?" Cosmo asked, his voice lower and less carefree than normal. Wanda chided herself for being dense.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked. "You said you needed a new song." Cosmo nodded.  
  
"Let's try rap," he suggested. "I don't think even I could figure that stuff out." Wanda gave him one of those looks only a wife could give.  
  
"Well when you do figure it out," she said, "tell me." Cosmo smiled and assure her he would. Wanda smiled back endearingly. "But until then, could you teach me how you do simple wishes without your wand?"  
  
"Sure!" Cosmo cheered; he was always happy to help his Wanda learn stuff to make life easier. "All you do is..."  
  
A/N So wadda ya think? Good? Bad? Want me to continue? Want me to burn it? Tell me! Please!!!!! 


	2. but attention span is nill

A/N YAY! I have reviewers! Well,_ A_ reviewer, but still. I hope you still enjoy. R&R. I don't own them, blah blah blah.

Princess of Paradox::: No it doesn't really make a problem with the anti-Cosmo, because Cosmo acts stupid, so his anti would still act smart. Doesn't mean he IS smart, just that he acts like it. (Does that make any sense?) Anti-Comso also seems smarter because he has an attention span. Cosmo, at least in this story, is easily distracted; thus the music.

No our sweet little Cosmo is not evil and they aren't really reverse, just Cosmo's smarter than everyone thinks. Wanda's smart too, but not as smart as Cosmo. Mind boggling concept, though that is; even for me.

Timmy returned home from school that afternoon to find Cosmo and Wanda were still gone. He sighed. oh well, at least they were bringing him back ice cream. He sat down to his homework and began the grueling task of studying for finals. Christmas break was only a week away, and he was definitely looking forward to it. As he finished his Math and was about to start in on his History, Cosmo and Wanda returned. Cosmo was happily slurping away at his ice cream cone, and Wanda was holding an extra for Timmy. She was smiling at Cosmo who was trying to eat it by sucking all the ice cream out of the tip. Timmy smiled too.

"Alright!" he cheered. "You remembered!"

"Of course we remembered," Wanda said as she handed him his cone and turned to her own, which was rapidly melting. Cosmo was finishing off his greedily, completely oblivious to the outside world. Timmy grinned and ate his ice cream. Cosmo might not be the brightest bulb in the box, or any box, but he was still Cosmo, and you had to love Cosmo. He was fun, imaginative, and funny.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Timmy asked as he polished off his treat. Wanda looked at his desk for a second.

"You are going to study for finals," she said.

"But I can just wish myself to know it all," Timmy complained.

"Not on tests you can't," Cosmo chimed in. "Remember what happened last time?"

Oh yeah, he remembered. He had almost lost A.J. as a friend, and then he had almost lost their tournament. Of course, no one had told him that he couldn't use his wished for knowledge on the game. That was probably Cosmo's fault. He sighed. Sweet, but SO stupid.

"Yeah," he said grudgingly, "I remember."

"Then you better get to studying, Sport," Wanda said happily. Timmy got the idea they were trying to ditch him. He sighed and seated himself in front of his History book. Life was so unfair.

As he finished his English paper he heard Cosmo and wand laughing at his computer he had wished for. He turned to see both of them with headphones on and hovering extremely close. There was something weird about watching grown ups act all lovey-dovey, even his god parents.

"That's too easy!" Cosmo was saying, slapping his knee as he laughed. Wanda was holding her sides as she turned to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked between gasping breaths and giggles. "I could only make out about half of it. But what I could was hilarious! We gotta save that one!" She reached out for the mouse and clicked it several times, saving whatever it was they had been listening to. Timmy couldn't hold in his curiosity.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked over. "What's up?" Wanda turned to him and pulled her headphones off. Cosmo didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Sweetie," she said with a laugh in her voice, "you done with your homework?"

"You betcha!" Timmy cheered. Cosmo started waving his spare arm in the air, the other controlling the mouse.

"Oo! Oo!" he exclaimed. "This one's funny!" Wanda looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Cosmo," she warned. "Timmy's done with his homework."

"So?" he said dismissively. "He can watch, too." He pulled the headphone jacks out of the speakers and cued them up.

"Wait," Timmy said. "I wish my parents couldn't hear this!" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands into the air and poofed the room soundproof. Timmy turned his attention to the computer screen and noticed the name of the website scrawled across the top; Stupid Videos.

"I have internet!?" Timmy gasped rather loudly.

"Well, not really," Wanda replied. "We use fairynet. You're too young to have internet on a personal computer."

"What's fairynet?" Timmy asked.

"Internet for fairies," Cosmo answered.

"Oh." Timmy muttered.

"Look! Look!" Cosmo, exclaimed excitedly. "It's starting!" Timmy looked at the highlighted name on the side. Bilbo Baggins?

"Who's that?" Timmy asked.

"That's Spock!" Cosmo replied cheerfully. "Ha ha! And I thought he was staunch!" Timmy looked at him bewildered.

"What's 'staunch'?" he asked. Cosmo caught his mistake a little too late.

"Uh," he stammered. "I dunno."

"But you just used it."

"I did? I just used a word I don't know!" Timmy shrugged and turned back to the video. Cosmo and Wanda were laughing hysterically at something he didn't get. When the video ended he sat back, disappointed.

"I didn't get it," he said.

"How could you not get it?" Cosmo asked. "It was funny!"

"Cosmo..." Wanda reprimanded testily. Cosmo shrank. Timmy didn't notice.

"Who's Bilbo Baggins?" he asked curiously. "Was he someone you knew?" Cosmo and Wanda laughed harder.

"Oh, no, Sweetie," Wanda explained. "He's a character from a book."

"Yeah," Cosmo added. He poofed up a book and it dropped into Timmy's lap. "Read it and everything will make sense." Wanda glared at Cosmo reprovingly.

"Cosmo," she said on the verge of a yell. Cosmo shrank. This time Timmy noticed.

"Oops," Cosmo squeaked. From downstairs Timmy heard his mother call him to dinner. He hurried down and out of the way of Wanda's wrath. He wondered what she had been so mad about; it was just a book, even if it was a huge one.

"What were you thinking?!" Wanda was in a tantrum over the book still. Cosmo was cringing in their castle.

"He wanted to know," he pleaded in self defense. Wanda wasn't impressed.

"He's just a kid, Cosmo!" she stormed. "That book is way over his head!"

"Only if he needs to shield himself from you," he joked. He had always been bad with timing. Wanda flared. Cosmo sighed; he knew he had lost miserably.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. "Just let me fix this." Cosmo poofed up a forget me knob and attached it to the door. "Now let's talk," he said.

A/N I don't own or the Bilbo Baggins song. It just happens to be my favorite on their site and it's stuck in my head and it's funny. So Nyah! Please R&R. Sorry if it's not in story plot, and sorry for the ending. I've been in a weird rambling mood sense I woke up. I ran out of ideas for ending the chappie, too, so I clipped the ending to save you from going on a few more pages .


End file.
